Conventional pole-mounted canopy support structures suffer from an inability to independently configure the structure's height and span. In particular, the structure has to be tall enough that the structure's retractable arms can close without hitting the ground or other objects. Conversely, limits on the practical height of the structure limit the span of the structure's extended arms. These limitations are accentuated in the case of eccentric canopy structures (i.e., structures that have arms extending in a longer direction on one side of the structure's support pole).